Products
Publisher's Description Imperial Assault is a strategy board game of tactical combat and missions for two to five players, offering two distinct games of battle and adventure in the Star Wars™ universe! Imperial Assault puts you in the midst of the Galactic Civil War between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire after the destruction of the Death Star over Yavin 4. Imperial Assault offers two separate game experiences. The campaign game pits the limitless troops and resources of the Galactic Empire against a crack team of elite Rebel operatives as they strive to break the Empire’s hold on the galaxy, while the skirmish game invites you and a friend to muster strike teams and battle head-to-head over conflicting objectives. Products Core Set (Announced Aug 15th, 2014 / Released December 15th, 2014) *Star Wars: Imperial Assault Core Set **Luke Skywalker Ally Pack **Darth Vader Villain Pack Wave 1 (Announced Oct 13th, 2014 / Released March 20th, 2015) *Chewbacca Ally Pack *Han Solo Ally Pack *Rebel Troopers Ally Pack *Rebel Saboteurs Ally Pack *Royal Guard Champion Villain Pack *General Weiss Villain Pack *IG-88 Villain Pack Wave 2 (Announced Mar 18th, 2015 / Released August 20th 2015) *Twin Shadows (Big Box Expansion) *R2-D2 and C-3PO Ally Pack *Kayn Somos Villain Pack *Boba Fett Villain Pack Wave 3 (Announced Apr 21st, 2015 / Released October 8th 2015) *Wookiee Warriors Ally Pack *Stormtroopers Villain Pack *Hired Guns Villain Pack Wave 4 (Announced July 8th, 2015 / Released February 18th 2016) *Alliance Smuggler Ally Pack *Bantha Rider Villain Pack Wave 5 (Announced August 1st, 2015 / Released December 23rd 2015) * Return to Hoth (Big Box Expansion) * Leia Organa Ally Pack * Echo Base Troopers Ally Pack * General Sorin Villain Pack * Dengar Villain Pack Wave 6 (Announced March 4th, 2016 / Released June 2nd, 2016) * The Bespin Gambit (Big Box Expansion) * Lando Calrissian Ally Pack * ISB Infiltrators Villain Pack * Agent Blaise Villain Pack * Bossk Villain Pack Wave 7 (Announced May 11th, 2016 / Released July 14th, 2016) * Obi-Wan Kenobi Ally Pack * The Grand Inquisitor Villain Pack * Greedo Villain Pack Wave 8 (Announced August 5th, 2016 / Release December 29th, 2016) * Jabba's Realm (Big Box Expansion) * Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight Ally Pack * Alliance Rangers Ally Pack * Captain Terro Villain Pack * Jabba the Hutt Villain Pack Wave 9 (Announced January 13th, 2017 / Released May 11th, 2017) * BT-1 and 0-0-0 Villain Pack * Jawa Scavenger Villain Pack * Hera Syndulla and C1-10P Ally Pack Wave 10 (Announced May 4th, 2017 / Released October 12th, 2017) * Heart of the Empire (Big Box Expansion) * Ahsoka Tano Ally Pack * Emperor Palpatine Villain Pack * Maul Villain Pack Wave 11 (Announced April 13th, 2018 / August 23rd, 2018) * Tyrants of Lothal (Big Box Expansion) * Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus Ally Pack * Sabine Wren and Zeb Orrelios Ally Pack * Thrawn Villain Pack * Hondo Ohnaka Villain Pack Category:Product